Angel
by Eveilae
Summary: All the others sad (guess why...) I comment on it a lot and I dont know what to think about it but I wanted to use this song!


**A/N**: I'm not sure this is too good. As I say at the end. Just read  
it. . . _PWWWWEASE_? This is after Rachel dies, obviously. UH. . . uh. . . if I make a  
mistake, like how they don't live in the same town after the war, and  
whatnot, ignore it, okay? Oh yeah, and if the lyrics are a  
bit off, it's cos I got them my listening to the song.

* * *

_Spend all your time waiting_

Rachel stands just outside the forest behind Cassie's house

_For that second chance_

Rachel has tears running down her face

_For a break that will make it ok_

She turns around slowly

_There's always some reason_

You see Cassie staring at where Rachel's standing

_To feel not good enough_

Cassie rubs her eyes

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

When she takes her hands away, Rachel's gone

_I need some distraction_

She shakes her head, face sad

_Oh, beautiful release_

She turns away and walks back into the house

_Memory seep from my veins_

Skip to Jake holding a picture of Rachel in his hand

_Let me be empty_

He drops the picture and sits on his bed

_Oh weightless and maybe_

The picture drops slowly

_I'll find some peace tonight_

It lands on the floor and you can see Rachel smiling happily  
  
**CHORUS:** _In the arms of the angel_

Skip to Rachel looking heavenly-like and peaceful (that's a first!)

_Fly away from here_

There's light behind her and she smiles slightly

_From this dark, cold hotel room_

The others can't see her, or the light

_And the endlessness that you feel_

They all stop for a moment

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

They almost seem to be looking at Rachel

_Of your surly reverie_

They're eyes are clouded with memories

_In the arms of the angel_

They all smile.

_May you find some comfort here_

. . . And continue on life  
  
_So tired of straight life_

Marco is halfway to the shower (Thank god he can't comment on the situation!)

_And everywhere you turn_

He stops when he sees a little table with pictures (how convenient, eh?)

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

He touches the frame of a picture of all the Animorphs (why they took the picture in the first place is beyond me, anyway. OK, I'm done commenting on my own song-fic! I think.)

_Stone keeps on twisting_

His eyes travel from Marco, to Jake, to Cassie, to Ax, to Tobias, to (at last) Rachel (In the picture, of coarse)

_Keep on building the lies _

He sighs and takes his hand off the picture frame

_That you make up for all that you lack_

He pushes the picture down so he can' t see it

_Don't make no difference_

Skip to Tobias in the mall (I think the mall was blown up in the books but..PRETEND IT WASN'T!)

_Escape from it one last time _

Moving from shop to shop

_It's easier to believe_

He goes to all the shops Rachel used to go to

_In this sweet madness_

He stops outside the Gap (Three words: Yeerk Pool Entrance)

_Oh this glorious sadness_

He closes his eyes and turns away

_That brings me to my knees_

In alley he demorphs and flies away (sniffle)  
  
_In the arms of the angel_

Ax is surround by other Andalites

_Fly away from here_

They are all doing the evening ritual

_From this dark cold hotel room_

In the light he remembers doing the same thing with Tobias

_And the endlessness that you feel_

He looks down to the ground to hide the pain of losing him

_You are pulled from the wreckage_

Remembering Tobias makes him feel Tobias's pain and his own on losing Rachel

_Oh your surly reverie_

Sarah McLachlan is singing into microphone (Can you guess I don't know what else to put?)

_I__n the arms the angel_

She rises into the air (Hmmm..Is she being abducted?)

_May you find some comfort here_

Reaches out into the sky

_Here in the arms of the angel_

Skip back the picture of all of them together

_May you find some comfort __here_

Zoom into Rachel, then deeper (to her face)..then deeper (to her  
eye), then till all you see is black

* * *

**A/n:** I'm not sure I like this and I might remove this and make it into  
something else. I comment too much on it, I think. But, oh well. Enjoy and  
review.or flame.

3**may you find some comfort here**3


End file.
